Through the eyes of Lisanna Strauss
by obsessedwithnalu
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Lisanna wakes up in a different world. As she adjusts to life in Edolas, how will she react when Edo-Natsu brings a new member to the guild? Lisanna's perspective of Natsu and lucy's relationship from Edolas to the current arc to beyond. I plan follow the manga as much as possible.
1. A Different Dimension

**A/N: As anyone could tell, from my name and my existing stories, I'm a total Nalu shipper. It's my OTP, without question. I do not like Nali at all; any Nali fics and scenes I've come across on accident (because I don't read them on purpose) upset me. However, I don't hate Lisanna. She's a nice girl and really no threat to Nalu happening. Sometimes I even feel sorry for her because she used to be such a good friend to Natsu and now they don't really hang out anymore. So, don't expect any Lisanna bashing or Nali in this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do however own a shirt, five key chains, and 15 books.**

* * *

Lisanna woke up cold, sore, and alone. Her mind was a bit of a fog. What happened? I feel like I got hit by a train, she thought. Oh yeah, the mission with Mira-nee and Elf-niichan.

It was an S-class mission, nothing out of the ordinary. She had been on others with her siblings since Mira became an S-class mage. However, something went wrong with this one. The beast they were fighting was just too strong. Before anyone knew what had happened, Mirajane was out of commission. Elfman, in order to protect his sisters, tried to take over the beast, but was taken over instead. Lisanna tried to calm him, tried to bring him back to himself. Then there was pain. She remembered feeling like she was going to die and seeing the sad faces of Mira-nee and Elf-niichan. At least he was himself again was her last thought before everything went black.

So, did she die? Is this the afterlife? If it was, she wasn't impressed in the least. Freezing cold, in pain, and no one to welcome you? Her parents should be here at the very least. If this was heaven, she was going to have to say no thanks.

Stiffly and shakily, she stood up. She might as well explore because she doubted if anyone was looking for her. That made her wonder; what had happened to her brother and sister? If this was some sort of prank they were playing on her, it was in pretty poor taste.

She didn't have to walk for long till she saw some lights in the distance. Her best option was to head towards them. After all, where there is light, there is usually people. When she arrived at the lights, what she saw shocked her. It was her guild—Fairy Tail, but it looked...different...organic...like it was growing out of the ground. So it was Fairy Tail, but not Fairy Tail. If this was a joke, it was also pretty elaborate. Only one thing to do—go inside and see what was going on.

She was greeted by a familiar sight. There were her guild mates, laughing, drinking, talking to one another, but something was off. They were her guild mates, but yet they weren't. Just like the guildhall itself, everyone looked...different. Before she had time to reflect on the changes in the people of her guild, there was a loud commotion. "Lisanna!" Lisanna's back!" several people shouted as Lisanna was soon surrounded by people demanding hugs from her as if by touching her they could prove she was real.

"Lisanna was alive all along." Lisanna heard the voice of her brother cry out.

"You fell from so high...I thought it was all over for you." her sister's look-alike wailed.

Lisanna soon found herself enveloped in the embrace of her siblings' doppelgangers. She could tell for sure now that these two were not the sister and brother that she grew up with, just by looks alone. Her brother was sporting a dorky bowl-cut that was slightly reminiscent of his childhood haircut. On his face was a mostly healed scar in place of the fresh wound her real brother had just gotten on their last mission—the one that ended with her here. Her sister was wearing her hair down with the exception of her bangs, which were sticking up in a short pony tail. Instead of her short, revealing clothes, she was wearing a long dress. She might wear something like that at home, but never at the guild. Lisanna knew then that she must have traveled to a different dimension. How she got here, she did not know. She was about to tell her siblings' lookalikes that she wasn't the Lisanna they knew, but something held her back. They were crying so hard and holding her so tight. This world's Lisanna must have died for real. They think they have their sister back. She couldn't break their hearts again. She would stay here and be the Lisanna that they thought they had lost.

After all, would she ever get back to her own world?

After an indeterminate amount of time, her siblings calmed down enough to end the hug. Still standing close and scrubbing at her eyes with the heel of her palm, Mirajane spoke to her.

"We're so glad you're back, Lisanna. But...we're being selfish. There's someone here who missed you almost as much as we did. He's standing right behind you."

Mirajane spun her around to face...Gray?

Lisanna then found herself being cried on in the arms of Gray. Gray, of all people! He was wearing so many coats that he was having trouble wrapping his arms around her. She was so confused. Why Gray and where's Natsu?

"Lisanna! How did you survive? Where were you? What happened?" Gray sobbed, holding her.

"I-I don't know. I just remember a beast." Lisanna said, trying to keep her answers vague. Let her guild mates fill in the holes.

There was some murmuring within the guild.

"Was it big?" someone asked.

"Huge." she replied.

"Must have been a legion. You're lucky to be alive."

_Yeah, lucky._

* * *

It took awhile to get used to life in her new guild. She had to be careful and not say or do the wrong thing and be discovered. She stuck to her story of not remembering what happened and luckily no one cared to force her to remember. They were just glad she was back with them.

She learned that the people of this world (called Edolas) used magical lacrima-based tools and weapons. So she hid her in-born magic. She even had to practice using her weapon (a staff) in private so the others wouldn't see how inadequate she was with it.

What was most hard to get used to was the differences in the guild and her guild mates. It was hard to think of herself as being a member of a dark guild, being hunted constantly by the soldiers of the kingdom. And don't even get her started on the first time the guild moved itself. That was the shock of a lifetime!

The changes in her guild mates were even more shocking. Seeing Cana as a prim and proper lady instead of the drunkard she knew her as, threw her for a loop. And to think that team Shadow Gear was the strongest team Fairy Tail had to offer! Then there was Gray, who was open with his feelings and wore way too much clothing and who she soon learned was her childhood friend on this world. It was so weird interacting with him like she used to do with Natsu back on Earthland.

Natsu. That was the hardest change to accept. At first, when she noticed that Natsu wasn't there, she was worried that this world's Natsu had died. After all, if Levy, Jet, and Droy were the strongest members, where did that put Natsu? So, she didn't ask about him in case he really was dead. It was a relief when a few days later there was the sound of a loud car engine outside, making Gray exclaim, "Natsu! Natsu's back!"

Lisanna wanted to rush out of the guild to be the first person to meet him, but Jet and Droy had other plans.

"Lisanna, hide behind the bar. We're going to surprise Natsu." Jet commanded.

Lisanna, thinking it best to go along with them, complied.

"This is going to be good." said Droy.

Behind the bar, she could hear Natsu enter the guild. After the initial greetings he received, Jet and Droy were able to persuade him to come over by them.

"Hey Natsu, we got a big surprise for you." came Jet's voice.

"It came two days ago." added Droy.

Lisanna took this as her cue to stand up. Before she could say anything, she saw Natsu turn white as a sheet.

"A ghost!" he squeaked out before he fainted.

Jet and Droy were doubled over in laughter. Lisanna was horrified.

"That wasn't very nice." Mirajane scolded. "You know how Natsu's afraid of ghosts."

"He's afraid of everything. We were just having a little fun." Jet pouted.

Luckily when Natsu awoke, Gray was able to convince him that Lisanna was actually alive. Natsu seemed happy to see her, but even happier for Gray and her siblings' sakes.

It seemed that she had a similar relationship to Natsu here that she did to Gray on Earthland. Oh well, she'd just have to change that.

"So how was your trip, Natsu? Did you find Igneel?" Gray asked.

"No." Natsu whined, tearing up a bit. "Just another wild goose chase."

"Aww, buck up, buddy. Let me buy you a beer. It'll make you feel better."

Lisanna blinked in shock. Natsu and Gray, getting along like real friends did?

At the bar, Gray was patting Natsu on the back when Natsu broke down completely.

"What if I never find him?" he sobbed.

"Don't talk like that." Gray consoled. "You'll find him someday."

Natsu, the boy Lisanna cared for more than any other, was a scaredy-cat and a cry-baby on this world. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

* * *

**I hope no one is offended that I made Edo-Gray her childhood friend. I just thought it would be funny. Next time, we add some new members to the guild. I bet you know who they'll be.**


	2. Early Events in Edolas

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was a typical day in the Fairy Tail guild. Mirajane was cleaning glasses behind the bar, Cana was sitting at the bar _not_ drinking out of a barrel, Jet and Droy were teasing Elfman about screwing up a job, Elfman was crying from said teasing, Levy was maintaining the guild's transport field while cursing like a sailor, Gray and Natsu were playing a quiet game of cards, and Nab was rushing out of the guild on yet another job. Yep, just another day at the Fairy Tail guild.

After having lived several months in Edolas, Lisanna was now quite used her days being like this. However, that didn't mean that she didn't miss her old life. She missed her her sister's demon side and her brother's obsession with manliness. She missed Cana's drunken antics and laughing with the rest of the guild when Gray lost his clothes. She missed Loke flirting with every girl in the guild. She missed Happy and his obsession with fish. But most of all she missed the Natsu she knew—his high energy, his pranks, and even how he'd start a fight with Gray that would soon involve the entire guild (or at least all the men).

Oh well, at least most of the people she had known were still here, even if they were different. And it wasn't like this Fairy Tail was boring. Far from it, actually. It's just that the excitement in the Edolas guild was much more serious. For example, there, when Erza would threaten to kill you, you knew she was going to make you wish you were dead. Here, she actually would kill you. Erza Knightwalker did not make idle threats. So far she had whittled down the "dark guilds" to six remaining ones: Phantom Lord, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail. Every one of those guilds only had a few dozen members each. Erza's purges made everyone live life to its fullest. Knowing that this day might be your last kept things exciting.

Lisanna had spent the first few months there working as a waitress and trying to discreetly learn as much as she could about everyone. Gray was easy—because they were childhood friends, he talked to her all the time. It was so odd to be getting to know this Gray so well when she knew practically nothing of the Gray from Earthland. Gray Fullbuster had often been a mystery to her. He held people at a distance—not wanting anyone to get too close. But now that she knew Gray Surge, she suspected she knew the reason why Earthland's Gray was cold emotionally.

Gray Surge was cold too, physically instead. He covered up his pain in layers of clothing instead of distancing himself from those he cared for. She learned his parents had died when he was young and then his foster mother had been killed by the kingdom not long after. She was hit with a weapon that froze her body solid. Gray had been there to see it and ever since that day he was always cold. Lisanna figured the story was similar in Gray Fullbuster's case and that his cold emotions were a way of keeping anyone from getting too close. Because if that happened, how could he handle it if they died, just like everyone he had loved in the past had?

To Lisanna's frustration, Natsu Dragion was harder to get to know, mostly because he was more often than not out of the guild looking for his lost father. His father, a man (not a dragon!) named Igneel, had left Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild several years ago when he needed to run from the law. Perhaps Igneel thought that his young son was safer there than with him? Who knew? However, it didn't matter to Natsu because he was determined to find him. Every mission he took had a second purpose—to look for his dad. It was a good thing that Natsu was practically a different person (a brave and assertive one) when driving his magic four-wheeler. Otherwise he never would've been able to keep getting up the courage to continue looking for him.

Whenever Lisanna thought about Natsu Dragion's personality change in his vehicle, it always reminded her of Natsu Dragneel. He would've been so jealous that a different form of him could handle vehicles. Although probably not jealous enough to give up his dragon-slaying magic.

However hard it was to initially make friends with Natsu Dragion, Lisanna did feel she had had some success at it. She was often welcomed by him and Gray when they would play cards or billiards or if they were just sitting around drinking a beer or talking. There just wasn't the same closeness that she shared with Earthland's Natsu. Because of his abandonment issues, Natsu didn't trust people. Then he made it difficult for her to get closer with his crying and cowering. It was so unlike the unafraid, constantly smiling Natsu that she knew that it slightly annoyed her to see him acting so different.

The few times she had seen his other side, the confident "Fireball" personality were hardly conducive to having a normal relationship with him since he had to be in his car to act that way. However, she carried on and tried to be as good a friend as she could to him, as she was to everyone in the guild.

* * *

After Lisanna had been in Edolas for a few months, she went on her first mission with her new brother and sister. Well, it wasn't so much a mission as much as it was a shopping trip. They needed more lacrima to fuel their weapons and the guild's transportation system. The guild had luckily just moved itself near the city of Sycca, so that's where they went.

The shop they went to was actually a candy store during the day. Lisanna had thought it was strange at first, but quickly realized it was a good front. Surely any place calling itself Lacrimas-R-Us would not last long. Selling weapons and lacrima on the side to "dark guilds" like Fairy Tail was probably their way of fighting against the kingdom.

When Lisanna entered the store, she saw something quite surprising. Her sister apparently had a boyfriend because there she was, enthusiastically greeting an employee there. Then she got another shock when she noticed the other workers. It was the Thunder God tribe! There was Evergreen looking slightly frumpy, but smiling brightly at her. Next to her stood Bixlow, who by his body language, seemed to be very shy. Finally there was a decidedly female version of Freed who by the way she (he?) glared at Mirajane, also had an obsession with Laxus. Oh yes, that was definitely Laxus her sister had been kissing. When Lisanna finally got to greet him, she found him to be pleasant, helpful, and very talkative. What a change from the moody man she knew on Earthland!

That had been a good mission. Elf-niichan made no mistakes, they got their much needed lacrima, and Mira-nee was happy for weeks afterward. Plus, Lisanna got to learn that more members of Fairy Tail were alive here in Edolas. You can't buy that kind of peace of mind.

It was when she was on another mission that she discovered something else important. That mission, which they also completed successfully, albeit without its share of problems (Elf-niichan really was hopeless!), involved disposing of a few monsters that were menacing a small farming village. Monsters vanquished and money in their pockets, they headed home. When they were almost there, Elfman had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something in the sky. When he told them to hide, Lisanna did so immediately. However, she wanted to see what had frightened her brother so much, so she chanced a look at the sky. She didn't see anything but what she thought were a couple of birds in the distance. When she outright asked him what was wrong, he only whispered one word to her..."Exceed".

Back in the guild, Lisanna made use of the library there. In a book on Edolas history, she found what she was looking for. The information blew her away. The Exceed were a race of magical flying cats with (according to the book) terrifying powers. Flying cats...Happy! Happy was an exceed! And if Happy found his way to Earthland, then surely she could too. But how? And if she ever did find her way home, should she go? If she left, she'd knowingly break the hearts of this world's Mira-nee and Elf-niichan. How could she ever live with herself?

* * *

Life continued on as normal as one could expect for someone trapped in another dimension. Lisanna continues working as a waitress, punctuated by the occasional mission. Sometimes she even went on missions with Gray, much to Mira's delight. She tried to get Natsu to join them, but he always declined. Like his Earthland counterpart, Natsu Dragion liked to work alone. Besides being with Happy, the only time Natsu Dragneel was interested in being on someone's team was when an S-class mission was involved. This Natsu didn't even have S-class missions as an incentive. He wasn't after dangerous missions. He would always pick the ones that allowed him to use his magic four-wheeler and took him to new and far-away locations to scout for his ever elusive father. Just like how Natsu Dragneel would use his missions to hunt for his missing dragon; a partner just got in the way of his objective.

* * *

Over a year into her stay in Edolas, a new member joined Fairy Tail. Her name was Bisca. She had been witness to the cruelty that Erza Knightwalker used when disposing of some Blue Pegasus members. That hardened her resolve to fight against the kingdom.

Fairy Tail welcomed their new member with open arms. One particular member was more than welcoming—Alzack. It was love at first sight. They even called each other pet names like Al-Al and Bis-Bis. They were always kissing and cuddling. Lisanna thought it was kind of cute at first, until it started to give her sister ideas.

Mira-nee decided that everyone in the guild should get to experience love like that. Thus began her matchmaking obsession. This normally wouldn't have bothered her, except for the fact that her sister thought that Lisanna's perfect match was her childhood friend, Gray.

To escape Mira's plans, Lisanna started dating on her own. Never anyone from the guild, that would be too weird—she'd always be making comparisons to their Earthland versions. Her dates were usually not very serious, but they were usually an enjoyable way to pass the time. Thus, dating became another part of her routine.

* * *

Then in July of her second year there, something happened to make her desperately want to know what was happening on Earthland. The unthinkable happened. Natsu Dragion had returned early from a father-finding journey and he brought someone with him—a girl. A girl named Lucy Ashley.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was difficult for me to write. Mainly, I wanted to move things along since this fic is supposed to be focused on Nalu. I hope it didn't feel too rushed. Ah well. The next chapters will be slower and start focusing on how Lisanna sees Natsu and Lucy interact.**

**Don't be mad that I made Edo-Evergreen frumpy, that just means I think her Earthland version is glamorous. **


	3. Natsu and Lucy: The Dysfunctional Duo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is totally not mine. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

There was something about Lucy. In the few days that she had been in the guild, she had already caught the attention of everyone there. What was it about her? Physically, Lucy had the type of features that people noticed and appreciated. With her long blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and curvaceous form always shown to best advantage under skimpy, skin-tight leather and spandex, she was the type of woman that men desired and women wanted to be. But there was more to it. She had this...presence. There was something about her that demanded respect and sometimes even a little fear (or in the case of Natsu, a lot of fear). When she talked, people listened. And when she wanted something, people wanted to give it to her to keep her happy. Of course, _maybe_ they did that because no one liked an unhappy Lucy. Unhappy Lucy = Scary Lucy.

It was this scary aspect of Lucy that confused Lisanna. Why would Natsu Dragion, the biggest coward Lisanna had ever known, bring home a girl that quickly became the terror of his life?

They met in the city of Louen. Natsu was, like always, looking for his father again when he came across the blonde beauty. He claimed that he saved her from some soldiers that had been harassing her. Lucy promptly denied this—she was no damsel in distress! Lucy had said this with such vehemence that Natsu noticed and quickly explained that she saved him from those same soldiers later in the day. However, the damage was done and soon the guild got their first taste of an event they'd be seeing countless times in the future. Simply put, Lucy Ashley then beat the crap out of Natsu Dragion.

Lucy had forty-eight secret torture techniques. Over the course of time, Natsu became intimately acquainted with all of them. However, this first time it only took two of them to incapacitate him. It was actually quite impressive and earned Lucy many admirers. Jet and Droy, in particular, became instant fans of her skills. Lisanna didn't like it though. It just didn't sit right with her to see it.

* * *

A couple of days later Lisanna entered the main hall of the guild to see Natsu and Gray huddled together at the mission board. Both of them kept sneaking glances at Lucy who was currently having an argument with Levy. (For some reason, those two just couldn't get along. They were constantly arguing over who was smarter or stronger or whatnot.)

"Hey guys! What are you plotting over here?" Lisanna asked when she went over to the mission board to investigate her two friends.

Both of them jumped in surprise and clutched at their chests. Whatever they had been looking at had vanished.

"Lisanna!" Gray said, surprised. "We didn't see you there. What are you doing, sneaking up on us like that?"

"Sneaking? I wasn't sneaking." she said with mock hurt in her voice. "You're the ones being sneaky over here. What are you up to anyways?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Gray responded, not making eye contact.

Lisanna was not convinced. "It doesn't sound like nothing."

Gray put on his best smile and waved two mitten-clad hands at her. "Lis, it's not a big deal..." He then turned to Natsu. "Natsu, I think you should just do it before someone else does. And then you'll just regret not doing it. Really, what's the worst that could happen?"

Natsu was turning a sickly white as he appeared to be contemplating Gray's words.

Lisanna still had no idea what was going on.

"Is he okay?" Lisanna asked, concerned about Natsu's pale pallor.

"He does look pretty bad, doesn't he?" Gray replied, frowning. "Oi Natsu! You okay?"

Natsu nodded weakly.

"Well, great then!" Gray's concern vanished. "Just do it then!" he said as he gave Natsu a gentle push to get him walking.

Lisanna then witnessed Natsu slowly make his way over to Lucy, eventually grab her attention, and ask her something. Lucy responded by grabbing his arm, bringing it behind his back, and forcing him face-first onto the floor while she quickly straddled his back.

Lisanna, horrified, had made it halfway over there to break it up, when Gray stopped her.

"No, don't. We thought this might happen. Just...just let's see what happens, okay? For Natsu?"

Lisanna was torn. She could see and hear that Natsu was in pain and she wanted to put an end to it, but if Natsu had known the risks and was willing to face them, who was she to interfere? But what the heck did he say that got her so upset?

Natsu then grabbed a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and started waving it in the air. "Here, here! Look!" he yelled out.

Lucy grabbed it out of his hand and started scanning it. When she was done, she gave Natsu a scrutinizing glare. After a few minutes, she released Natsu's arm, much to his relief.

"Fine!" she yelled "But you ain't my partner! You got that?"

"Yes Lucy-san! Of course! I promise you won't regret this!" he answered.

Then they both got up off the floor and headed out the front doors.

Turning to Gray, Lisanna asked "What in the world just happened?'

Looking towards the guild doors, Gray smiled. "That went a lot better than I thought it would. I really thought she was going to make him beg."

"Gray!"

"Hmmm?"

"What. Happened?" She was starting to get irritated at his air-headed behavior.

"Oh...Isn't it obvious? Natsu asked Lucy to go on a mission. And she accepted."

* * *

They were gone for over a week. When they returned, Lisanna hadn't even noticed the usual loud sounds of Natsu's four-wheeler pulling up to the guild. She had been in the kitchen, helping Elf-niichan cook when she heard a loud crashing sound out in the guild hall. Concerned that someone was hurt, she rushed out there to see what had happened.

A familiar scene greeted her. A table and its benches had been flipped over and the glasses that had been on it lay smashed on the floor. Two guild members were rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking one another. However, unlike the guild fights that Lisanna had witnessed in the past, neither Natsu nor Gray were involved. Indeed, they were off to the side with their mouths hanging wide open. This time the two raining blows upon one another were none other than Lucy and Levy.

Lisanna just stood there dumbly for a minute or two. She hadn't seen any fights at Fairy Tail for almost two years now—it was totally unexpected. She didn't know what to do. Usually it was Erza that broke up the fights in the Earthland guild. So she did the only thing that she could think of. She ran over to her sister.

"Mira-nee! Why are they fighting? Shouldn't you try to stop this?"

"Me? Mira looked surprised at the suggestion. "No, I think it's best if we just let this run its course. After all, surely you've seen how they're always snapping at one another? They're just letting out some stress!"

"Letting out some stress? Mira-nee, they're wrecking the guild!

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like they're using weapons or anything!"

Lisanna gave up on getting her sister to help. It took awhile, but after asking around she was able to enlist the aid of Jet and Droy to break up the brawl. They were eager since it looked like Levy was having a tough time of it. Levy might have been part of the strongest team, but it looked like Lucy was plenty strong on her own.

She found out later that as soon as Lucy got back, Levy started making fun of her for having such a coward for a partner. Lucy, still denying Natsu in that role, lost her cool and lunged at the petite blue-haired girl. It was the first fist-fight the two had, but it certainly wasn't their last.

* * *

Lisanna thought the relationship Natsu and Lucy had developed was weird. Natsu would ask Lucy to go on missions with him—even though every time he asked, she would use several torture techniques on him. More often than not, she went with him. When she didn't, Natsu was welcomed home with an especially painful set of moves. It was like Lucy was beating him up because she had been worried about him and was blaming him for making her feel that way.

When they weren't on missions, they spent time in each others company. Sometimes, they would act normally, playing cards or pool with Gray, but often times it would devolve to Lucy trying out a new technique on him and him crying and cowering in fear before her. It was then that Lucy would take pity on him and drag him to his car so they could have a semi-normal conversation.

It was just so dysfunctional. How could they stand it? Was Earthland Natsu also having a weird, messed-up relationship with an Earthland version of Lucy? Lisanna wished she had someone she could talk to about all of this—especially her fears about Earthland Natsu's fate.

So it was that she approached her sister one day when it was especially slow and quiet in the guild.

"Mira-nee?" she began.

"Yes?"

Gods, she hoped she wouldn't give herself away by asking this stuff. "Do you believe in alternate realities?" Lisanna asked her.

"Alternate realities?" Mira asked, her interest piqued. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if there was another world almost like this one, but just a little different? Like for example, one where people have magic within them like the exceed do. One where people act a little different. Like maybe instead of Gray wearing too many clothes, he strips. Or a Natsu that doesn't cry all the time."

"Gray stripping? Ooooh! Are you finally admitting your crush on Gray?" Mira clapped her hands and then leered at her. "Maybe you want to know what's under all those clothes, eh Lisanna?"

"Mira!"

Lisanna blushed a furious shade of red, thinking about it. Why did she have to mention Gray? Of course, now she was thinking of Earthland's Gray who she had seen naked on several occasions. Even at sixteen, he was a sight to behold. She was sure that now at eighteen it had only gotten bigger. Better! She meant better! No, wait—why was she thinking about Gray like this in the first place? Damn Mira-nee! Her blush went into overdrive.

Mira, damn her again, noticed. "I knew it! Please let me set you up, you'd be so cute together!"

"Mira-nee, no! There's nothing going on between me and Gray! Let's just go back to whatever it was that we were talking about before!"

"About alternate realities?" Mirajane pouted a little.

"Yes! Thank you!" Lisanna said trying to calm down. "Say there's this other world that has that alternate Gray and Natsu, is it fair to say there'd be an alternate Lucy that joined their Fairy Tail? And do you think their Lucy and Natsu would have a strange relationship too?"

"Natsu, huh? You're worried about him?"

"Well, Lucy is very violent with him. Why does he go back for more when he cries and whines about her treatment all the time?"

Mira pondered for a while. "I think they must have something in common that draws them together." Mira stated, nodding to herself.

"Really, and what's that?" Lisanna asked, genuinely interested.

"I don't know for sure, but I think she has trust issues just like Natsu. Maybe she had a father who abandoned her too?" Mira shrugged. "Maybe it's all my imagination, but I think that Lucy really wants to go on all the missions that Natsu asks her on. She just can't admit it to herself."

"What's up with that too, Mira-nee? I've been asking him to join us for years and he always refused saying it's be easier to find his dad on his own. Lucy joins and suddenly he asks her himself to go on a mission."

"It is weird, but I think it's wonderful too. After all, I never thought someone would come along and make Natsu forget about finding his father."

"Forget about finding his father?" This was news to Lisanna.

"Well, maybe not exactly forget, but it isn't his driving force anymore. Surely you've noticed? He hasn't specifically looked for him ever since Lucy arrived." Mira paused. "And I don't think he'll go looking again until Lucy agrees to go with him."

Lisanna could only wonder, was Earthland's Lucy affecting Natsu in the same way?

* * *

**A/N: I plan to do one more purely Edolas chapter (gotta bring in Juvia and Wendy) and then the chapter after that should have the Earthland versions of Team Natsu in it. So I'll have to start following the manga again.**

**I picked Louen as the place that Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy meet because in the anime, the magic shop Edo-Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy go to (which has the same proprietor as the magic shop in Hargeon) was in Louen.**


	4. Goodbye Other Guilds: Part 1

**A/N: As I was writing this chapter, it was turning out longer than I expected so I decided to break it in two. Expect the second half in days instead of weeks. **

**I also changed the rating to T because there will be more swearing and talk of a sexual nature coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise Nalu would've happened by now.**

* * *

It had been around two months since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Although the two of them were practically inseparable, there was still too much violence (in Lisanna's opinion) in Natsu and Lucy's relationship. By now, Lucy had practiced her torture techniques on him so often that he could withstand ten of them before passing out from the pain. There was only one good thing Lisanna could say about this situation: at least Lucy never stooped so low as to involve hurting Natsu's genitals in her bullying of him. When asked about it once by Jet, Lucy mysteriously claimed that 'that would defeat the purpose' and then threatened to practice on him if he was so eager to see what kind of damage she could do to a man's testicles. Jet wisely declined her offer.

During this time, Lisanna did quite a few missions with her siblings, many of them taking them to Sycca so Mira could see Laxus. Today's mission took them to a forest outside that town to gather various herbs for an older client. There had been a few wild animals that tried to harass them as they picked, but they weren't anything that Mira and Lisanna couldn't handle. (Elfman was having an off day, so they made him sit out when they were fighting.) They had even found some edible mushrooms and berries that Mira insisted they take back to the guild. Mira, who was in charge of the food supply for the guild, was always looking for ways to stretch the budget. Free food was free food after all.

That mission completed, they headed over to Sycca to spend the night with Laxus and his crew. Lisanna liked doing this, not only because it made her sister extremely happy for several days afterward, but because it made her feel safe when she was away from the guild. Laxus had what was essentially a safe-house for wizards. Anyone he did side business with and trusted knew they could come hide at his place when the kingdom's soldiers were after them.

At Laxus' house, they first had dinner which had been prepared by Evergreen. Lisanna thought she was an excellent cook. In fact, in the short time that Lisanna had come to know her, Evergreen had shown competency in all the traditional housewife arts. Evergreen very much wanted to be a wife and stay-at-home mother and talked about it constantly. It seemed to Lisanna that she directed these comments to Elfman in particular and by his flustered reactions, it seemed he realized it too. Lisanna smiled whenever she thought about her Edo-brother possibly finding love too.

After dinner, they usually played games. Most of the time, they ended up playing ones that required partners. Mirajane's all-time favorite was Pictionary (because she always won), so that's what she was angling to play tonight. Elfman however, didn't feel like losing again and was arguing to play charades instead. Personally, Lisanna didn't want to play either. The reason being that Freed didn't want to play tonight and since Evergreen always partnered with Elfman and Laxus with Mira, that automatically made Bixslow her partner. Not that she had anything against him. If it had been the Earthland Bixslow, Lisanna would've been hesitant to play with him because he'd probably make crude comments and wag his tongue suggestively at her all night. This Bixslow was actually quite nice when he talked to her. That was the problem though. He was so damn shy that playing a game that involved talking to one another was nearly impossible. Lisanna would've rather played Whist or Kemps or some other card game. She could handle cards—she had played enough times with Gray and Natsu (and lately Lucy too). When she was about to voice her opinion, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hmmm. I wonder who that could be at his time of night." Laxus said, frowning a bit.

When he came back, he was followed by a very disheveled blue-haired woman. Clothes torn and bloody, she looked like she had just been on the losing side of a battle. Laxus looked very upset. Their appearance made Mirajane and Elfman instantly stop their argument.

"Laxus, sweetie...what's wrong?" Mira asked, concerned for her boyfriend.

"Everyone" he began "This is Juvia. She is from the Phantom Lord guild. Er...I guess I should say was from Phantom Lord." He turned to her. "Maybe you should tell them."

She nodded curtly and began to speak solemnly. "As Laxus-san has said, Juvia was in Phantom Lord. _Was_ in it because Phantom Lord is no more. Erza Knightwalker attacked us and Juvia is the only survivor."

* * *

Many tears were shed that night for the wizards that lost their lives. One good thing came out of it though: Lisanna and her siblings were able to convince Juvia to come with them and join Fairy Tail. Lisanna really admired Juvia's courage. She had seen all her guild-mates brutally exterminated and was still wiling to fight back.

Her reception at the guild was...interesting. Most people were happy to have her join. Everyone really except for one person—Lucy. Apparently, they knew each other and did not get along. They squabbled and fought and often involved Levy in their brawls. Sometimes even Laki or Bisca or some of the other girls joined in for fun now. Lisanna was a little worried that one day she'd find herself unwillingly pulled into one of these guild brawls by Lucy. She figured that as long as Cana and Mira stayed out of them, she'd be safe.

The other interesting reaction to Juvia came from Gray. Lisanna would catch him staring at Juvia and blushing. He also seemed to be daydreaming a lot lately and by his sighs of 'Juvia-chan', Lisanna guessed that he had a little crush on the new girl.

It was confirmed a few days later when Gray suddenly got up on one of the guild tables and loudly proclaimed his love for her. Whereupon Juvia soundly rejected him. Instead of going into a deep depression, Gray took her rejection as some sort of a challenge. In true Fairy Tail fashion, he refused to give up.

So Gray became, well, a bit of a stalker. But instead of it being creepy, it was strangely kind of cute. He would follow her around, hiding behind things like buildings and trees as he watched her. He often complimented her, made her food, and tried to give her other presents, all the while proclaiming his love for his beautiful Juvia-chan.

Juvia was polite throughout all of it, rarely getting upset at him for it. She did however forbid him from wearing her likeness after he came to the guild wearing a pair of mittens that had her face knit on them.

Watching Gray fail to win Juvia's heart over and over again made Lisanna a little sad. Over the two years she had played at being his childhood friend, she had come to care for his welfare. Seeing him rejected so often made her want to help him out. It was with this in mind that made Lisanna determined to become friends with Juvia. So when she found herself sitting next to her after Gray had asked Juvia on a mission (and been rejected, again), Lisanna felt the need to recommend him.

"You know, Juvia, Gray's actually a pretty good person to work with. I've done a few jobs with him myself, so I know from experience."

Juvia sighed. "Perhaps you are right, but Juvia doesn't want to get his hopes up. If Juvia were to say yes, he might think Juvia likes him as more than a friend."

"So you don't see yourself having an interest in him at all, ever?

"Well, Juvia admits that he has a handsome face, but what of his body? Too many clothes! It makes Juvia uncomfortable just looking at him. Also, how can Juvia tell if he has a nice butt or not?"

Outwardly, Lisanna gaped and blushed at Juvia's boldness. Inwardly, she was thinking how to tell her just how nice Gray's butt was without giving away that she's from a different dimension or sounding like she's had a sexual relationship with him. It was then that Mirajane interrupted their conversation.

"Ooh, are we talking about Gray?" she chirped.

"Yes. Lisanna-san was trying to convince Juvia to go on a mission with Gray." Juvia stated matter-of-factly.

"Lisanna! Are you trying to help your love rival get together with Gray?" Mirajane asked incredulously.

"Mira-nee! Stop that already!" Lisanna said, annoyed at her older sister. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Gray like that. And now...now we absolutely know for sure that Gray feels the same way about me. Just. Friends. Okay?"

Mira pouted. "I just want to see my little sister happy in love."

"And I will be. Someday. It's not like I'm doing nothing. I just had a date the other day with..." _What was his name again? Travis? Trevor?_ "Trey!"

"Who was obviously boring or you'd remember him better." Mirajane sulked.

"Okay, okay. He was boring." Lisanna admitted. "But I will find someone someday. I promise."

Mirajane brightened and then a mischievous smile crossed her face. "What about Bixslow?"

"What about him?" queried Lisanna, bewildered by this change in the conversation.

"I bet he likes you. I could set you up..."

Lisanna couldn't believe her ears. Bixslow? Had her sister gone nuts?

"You know, I think I need to get out of here." She looked over to Juvia. "Would you like to go on a mission with me? Just me. No Gray or other guys?"

Juvia smiled, obviously amused by the two sisters, and nodded.

Lisanna had a lot of fun on that job with Juvia. She found she liked the new mage quite a bit. It was nice to have another girl to talk to that wasn't her sister. She had never really had a close girl friend before to do girl stuff with so it was all very new and exciting to her. It soon became a friendship that rivaled the one she had with Gray Surge and maybe even the one with Natsu Dragneel.


	5. Goodbye Other Guilds: Part 2

**A/N: As promised, the second half of the chapter. I don't like it as much as the first half, but oh well. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Two weeks after Juvia joined Fairy Tail, the master called a guild-wide meeting.

When Lisanna first came to the Edolas Fairy Tail, she was very surprised to see that Makarov wasn't the guild master. Instead it was a man that everyone called Grandpa Rob. He was a different man than the short, lecherous man that Lisanna had come to love as she would her own grandfather, but like Makarov he was a good man and a highly respected guild master. Master Rob was kind-hearted, never calling the members of the guild brats. Of course, Master Rob never had to deal with the trouble that Earthland's Fairy Tail caused. Unlike Makarov, he didn't spend most of his time drinking in the guild, but instead still went on missions himself and tried to help the other guilds if they were in trouble.

"Everyone, listen up! I have important news!" he bellowed.

The guild was instantly quiet. Grandpa Rob never raised his voice so it must be important.

"I regret to inform you that another guild has fallen. Last night Quatro Cerberus was attacked by Erza. Those who were not killed were imprisoned."

There was a moment of silence held for their fellow mages before Master Rob continued.

"My children, things are more serious than ever. The king and his forces will not rest until they control every piece of magic. Your lives are in danger because we refuse to accept that. I called you here today to say that no one will think the less of you if you decide to leave Fairy Tail. No one is asking you to give up your life for this guild."

He paused, looking to see if anyone decided to take him up on his offer and leave. No one moved.

Smiling kindly at them all, he continued. "Since it's like this, I ask all of you to stay inside here when you're not on a mission from now on. We're going to turn the upstairs into two dorms: one for the men and one for the ladies. Also, we're going to make a doorway at the back of the guild leading into the large storeroom. This is where Natsu will park his four-wheeler while he's here. We're going to be using our transport field very often from now on, and this will keep us ready to go at a moment's notice. With this plan in place, I hope to keep all of you alive as long as possible."

It didn't take long to accomplish this since the upstairs rooms were already often used by guild members who needed a place to stay when their usual home wasn't safe. The storeroom project took a little longer since they had to tear down a wall, build a large door, and reorganize the contents of the storeroom to accommodate Natsu's vehicle, but in the end it all worked out. Everyone even brought their personal food stores and lacrima for the guild's use.

Living like this, Lisanna got to learn a lot of personal things about her nakama. For starters, Gray looked even more like a cloth-covered beach ball in his several sets of pajamas. Another one was that Natsu refused to sleep in the dorms, preferring to sleep in his car—stating that it made him feel safer. Being out on the road so often, he was probably just so used to sleeping there that he couldn't sleep elsewhere.

In the girls' dorm, Lisanna learned that Cana's nightgowns were just as conservative as her daily wear, Bisca talked in her sleep (usually about her Al-Al), and Levy had a tendency to punch people who slept too close to her. Though it was Lucy's habit of sleeping in the nude that caused the most trouble. More than once Lucy had come from the girls' dorm stark naked on her way to the bathroom, giving anyone a full view of her assets. Lucy herself didn't see what the big deal was claiming that 'they're just breasts, deal with it'. It was only after Mirajane informed her that the men of the guild were barely sleeping in the hopes of seeing her walk to the bathroom in the middle of the night that she grudgingly started wearing a robe.

About a week after these new sleeping arrangements, Fairy Tail got word that Mermaid Heel disbanded in order to avoid the kingdom's wrath. It was a blow to everyone's morale, but life went on.

* * *

A few weeks later, in the middle of October, on a day when Lisanna was playing cards with the usual people (Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia), Lucy was called into the master's office. When she came back, she had a bigger frown than usual on her face.

"Uh...wh-what's w-wrong, Lucy-san?" Natsu asked, scared of her reaction, but too curious to resist asking.

But instead of getting angry, Lucy decided to let everyone know what had been said.

"The master said he's going on a special mission and he wants me to look after the guild if something goes wrong."

Everyone was too surprised to say anything for a while. Everyone respected Lucy's abilities, so it made sense that the master would trust her with the guild. It was just that no one thought this day would come so soon. It filled Lisanna's gut with dread thinking that the master was preparing for his death.

Finally Gray let out a low whistle, finally breaking the silence. "So basically, he's asking you to be master if he dies?"

"Levy-san is going to be upset when she find out." Juvia added.

Lucy shook her head. "Nah, she's going with him along with her team and a few others."

"Did he say where he was going or what he was doing?" Lisanna asked, thinking it must be very dangerous if he's making arrangements like this with Lucy.

"Nope. Just said that I shouldn't let unaffiliated wizards into the guild anymore and I should keep my eyes on a select few in here as well."

"Really, who?" they all asked in unison.

"People with family outside. People who could be bribed or forced to work against us. And people that are gone from the guild for suspiciously long periods of time." Lucy said with distaste.

No one spoke for a few minutes while they stole glances at one another.

"He means me, doesn't he?" asked Natsu, meekly.

"...Yeah, but you're not the only one" Lucy admitted, crossing her arms and scowling. "Macao and Wakaba both have wives and children. Not to mention Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna here could be used against us if one of them got captured."

Lucy was starting to look so angry that she was shaking all over. She then suddenly stood up and began shouting.

"I don't care! We're all family! Even if Levy was captured by the kingdom and still alive, I'd want to rescue her! So don't you start thinking that I don't trust you, Natsu, cause that's bullshit! I trust everyone here!"

And with that, Lucy stormed away, leaving everyone in no mood to keep playing.

* * *

True to his word, Master Rob left the next day with Team Shadowgear and ten other mages that Lisanna didn't know particularly well. Before he left, he named Lucy temporary master and asked for the others to go to her if they had a problem. To Lisanna, it seemed that Lucy was more stressed than usual with her new job, making her wonder if Lucy was performing those tasks that the master set out for her.

In early November, Lisanna and the rest of Fairy Tail finally found out had been happening with their master and their missing guild members. Team Shadow Gear entered the guild followed by a busty young woman with long blue hair. They were initially met with cheers until everyone noticed that the master and the others weren't with them. The four of them looked exhausted and utterly defeated. Levy was the first one to speak.

"This is Wendy." she gestured to the unfamiliar woman. "She's from Blue Pegasus and is now one of us. Treat her kindly."

There were a few half-hearted claps and murmurs of welcome said before the guild became silent once again.

"The master is dead." Levy stated bluntly. "He was killed in battle as we fought side by side with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale against the capitol's soldiers. It was a massacre. They had way more soldiers than we initially thought. Someone must have leaked our plan to them. The four of us were luckily able to escape. We don't know if anyone else survived. We then went on to the Blue Pegasus guild to break the news to them, only to find that their guild had been utterly destroyed. We found the same thing at Lamia Scale. Both looked like their transport fields had been tampered with so they couldn't escape."

At the end of this speech, Levy crumpled to the floor and started sobbing. She was instantly joined by Jet and Droy who attempted to comfort her.

Soon the entire guild was openly grieving except for one person—Lucy.

"Everyone!" she shouted over the din. "We'll have a funeral service tomorrow afternoon. Anyone who wants to say anything at the service has until then to figure it out."

Lucy then sat stoically at the bar the rest of the night slowly nursing a beer.

Lisanna couldn't help but be annoyed and slightly surprised at Lucy's lack of empathy. _How can she sit there not shedding a single tear? Dozens of people died today, our master being one of them. How can she sit there not feeling anything knowing we're the last guild left?_

Mira was having a particularly hard time dealing with the news of the master's death. As the bar manager, she had had many dealings with him and over the years the two of them had grown close with Mirajane treating him like she would a father. So while Mira grieved, Lisanna watched over the bar with her brother. Many turned to alcohol to soothe their anguish. It wasn't until late into the night that everyone staggered off to bed. Having cleaned up everything, Lisanna decided to restock some items to save her sister work when she opened up the bar in the morning. She went to the large storeroom and started collecting the things she needed for tomorrow. She was reaching for a large jar of olives on the bottom shelf in a dark corner of the room when she heard the door to Natsu's four-wheeler open and close.

"Lucy?" came Natsu's sleep-fogged voice. "I didn't think you'd come tonight...Hey! Hey now, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Then Lisanna heard something that she thought she never would: Lucy crying.

"Ah Natsu! J-just shut up and h-hold me!" Lucy wailed as loud sobs escaped her.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here." Natsu said soothingly.

"All those people!" she cried "How many exactly? Sixty? Seventy? The master! Gone!"

"It's okay, Lucy..."

"No it's not! I was angry at him when he asked me to watch over the guild like that. It's like he knew he was going to die. And then to ask me to keep others away and not trust those that are already here...I was so pissed at him for that..."

"Well, you're not exactly known for your trusting nature. I'm sure he thought you'd be the best one to keep the guild safe and it looks like he was right, since no spies got in the guild while you've been in charge." Natsu said, trying to comfort her.

Lucy started crying again as Natsu made soothing sounds at her.

"Natsu.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember my friend Sherry from Lamia Scale?"

"...Yeah, a little."

_Lucy had other friends? Who would've guessed that?_

"Do-do you think she might still be alive?"

There was a moment of silence and then Lucy exploded in sobs again while Natsu keep saying 'I'm sorry' to her over and over again while she cried. Lisanna was starting to feel bad about listening to as much of this private conversation as she had, but she didn't know how to get away without catching their attention.

Lucy was hiccuping now between sobs.

"Lucy, you shouldn't hold all this stuff in. No one expects you to be strong all the time."

Lucy sniffled. "I can't show weakness. When I was weak, he hurt me. I can't be weak." she repeated.

Natsu growled, a sound Lisanna thought she'd never hear coming from Edo-Natsu. "Just say the word Lucy, and I'll run that bastard over with my car."

Sniffling some more, Lucy barked out a short laugh.

"You wouldn't last two seconds in jail."

"Hey! That's not nice! If I can handle having the crap beat out of me by you everyday, I can certainly handle sitting in a jail cell for at least two seconds."

Lucy giggled at that. Lisanna couldn't believe it. Lucy...giggling...like some sort of girly girl?

"Thanks Natsu. I feel better now."

"Anytime, Lucy." Natsu said, his voice so low and husky that Lisanna barely heard it.

There was silence again and Lisanna began to wonder if maybe they fell asleep. Thinking it was finally safe to leave, Lisanna started to crawl past the four-wheeler, leaving behind the items she had gathered together.

"Nngh." Natsu groaned.

Lisanna flattened herself to the floor, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Uuhh...keep doing that. I like that." he moaned.

Now that she was so close to Natsu's car, Lisanna could hear Natsu's heavy breathing as well as creaks and rustling sounds coming form inside the vehicle. _Oh Gods_, Lisanna thought,_ are they doing what I think they're doing?_

"You know, if you keep sneaking in here at night, someone's gonna catch us one of these days."

"Shh...Don't talk." Lucy whispered.

When both Lucy and Natsu started moaning together, Lisanna decided to make a break for it. She got on all fours and quickly scuttled out of the storeroom. She didn't stop until she got to the bathroom where she proceeded to fill up a sink and repeatedly splash her face with water.

_Well, that was embarrassing. How long has that been going on? And why was it that instead of feeling heartbroken at what she heard, all she felt was disturbed?_

* * *

**A/N: Well, now I feel a little bad for making Lisanna listen to that. I promise I won't do it with their Earthland counterparts (unless Hiro does it first). **

**I feel I should explain Master Rob's character a little. I didn't put him in the story until now, because he wasn't really important to the story. I guess he's not that different from his Earthland version since he's a kind man in both places. The big difference is that he took on the responsibility of guild master in Edolas and he's kind of distrustful, which you can hardly blame him for, since it can easily lead to death in their world. **

**I made Wendy be from Blue Pegasus because (in Edolas) it is an all-girl guild and there was no Cait Shelter in there. (I'm not making this up, it's in Volume 21 of the Fairy Tail tankobon.) There will be more on Edo-Wendy next chapter before we get to see the Earthland versions of Natsu and Wendy discovering the guild.**


End file.
